


The Arrangement

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis is called to speak to his father, where he is told of the upcoming peace treaty with Niflheim - and the conditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Noctis’s first reaction being told the enemy had mandated his marriage to Luna" I received from eternallydaydreaming2015 on Tumblr

Noctis frowned down at the letter he held. It had come folded up and stuck between the most recent pages of the precious notebook he shared with Luna. There was little in the way of information in it, simply that Luna could tell a lot was happening in the Empire, and she had heard of the recent battles. A lot of fear and uncertainty colored her words, emotions she nearly always kept in check except for when writing to him.

From beside him, Umbra whined, bringing his attention back down. Setting the letter atop the notebook on his desk, he turned in his chair and leaned over to pet the dog. "Things are about to change, aren't they?" There was a soft woof in response and Noctis smiled sadly, "Yeah. Thought so. I guess that means, it's almost time, for the prophecy..."

Umbra let out another keening whine and set his head on Noctis' leg. Petting him softly, Noctis looked up when he heard the front door open. The dog didn't move, however, and so he didn't either. A moment later Ignis pushed open his bedroom door and seemed unsurprised to see Umbra there. "We need to go to the Citadel. The King has urgent news for you."

"Everything alright?"

"He's alright, if that's what you're truly asking. But I think you know how the rest is going."

Noctis nodded and gave Umbra a quick rubdown, "Sorry, Umbra. A response is going to have to wait. I'll do it as soon as I get back, okay?"

He stood up and watched as the Messenger turned and hopped onto his bed. He curled up and seemed to quickly fall asleep, which was all that Noctis needed to know that it was alright. Following Ignis out, he had to assume from his earlier deflection that he wouldn't say anything about what it was that his father needed him for. Watching the city scenery pass by from his seat in the back, he knew whatever it was had to be about the war. After the games played in the last battle, he figured it was terms of surrender. He hardly doubted he was being consulted, but informed, though it was unusual that his father would speak to him directly instead of having Ignis pass on the information.

Ignis stayed back when Noctis arrived at his father's office, and once he saw who it was, even his father's guard, Clarus, bowed out of the room after politely greeting the prince. Not that his father needed a guard with him, but the privacy made things more personal and piqued Noctis' curiosity. He took a seat with an uneasy expression, and he frowned across the large desk to his father, "This is different."

"I'm sorry to call you like this so suddenly, Noctis. But, I didn't want you to hear of this from anyone else..."

"We're surrendering, aren't we?"

Regis looked a bit surprised, and then he nodded with a heavy sigh. "It's more than just that, I'm afraid. The terms will bring a lot of hatred our way."

"We were losing this war anyways."

"And within the Wall, the people of Insomnia hardly feel that. But, that part isn't what I wish to speak of with you." Clearing his throat, Regis leaned across the desk, his hands lightly clasped in front of him. "The terms are that we surrender the Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne regions to them-"

"Everything but the Crown City," Noctis interrupted with a disgusted drawl, shaking his head. He wasn't surprised, but it was terrible all the same.

"Yes. And also, they've insisted that you wed Lunafreya."

Regis watched Noctis carefully as the news sank in. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a tight line, but for once he bit his tongue and didn't say the first thing on his mind in response to his father. After a minute or so had passed, he finally asked, very simply, "...Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Beyond the fact, of course, that it's standard enough to seal peace agreements with a marriage. It certainly seems out of place among the rest."

"Yeah, no kidding. What do they get out of it? ...Me?"

"They cannot have you, Noctis. I have insisted that the wedding be held elsewhere, somewhere safer. In a few weeks, you'll set out for Altissia, to marry Lunafreya. ...Any objections?"

Noctis shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "No. Doesn't make sense, but I have nothing against it..."

"Very good. You should begin making preparations, then."

He got up from his chair and bowed to his father. He was lost in thought the whole drive back to his apartment, and when he returned, he fell back on his bed beside Umbra and crossed his arms under his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought things over, thinking that by now, Luna must have also gotten the news, and that he should definitely write about it. But what to say, exactly?

Most things he wanted to know from her, or to reassure her of, he wanted to do in person. They just didn't feel right on paper, especially not with this promise of seeing her again.

He let out a sigh at the way his chest tightened at that thought.

He missed her dearly, and the thought of seeing her again, even under such circumstances, he was excited. He wanted to be excited for the idea of wedding her as well, but he couldn't help but to be suspicious over the Empire's use of it as a bargaining chip. They hardly needed to include it, Noctis knew. He hated the truth of how his father's health failed due to the Wall, but they were losing the war and had no more cards left to play.

Though perhaps the Empire simply didn't know they were out of options and added the gesture to sweeten the deal and make them more amenable to it. Sighing heavily, Noctis rubbed his face and groaned. There was just too much he didn't know about the why's that it made it difficult to appreciate what it could mean for them, personally. An end to all of that forced distance, for one. She was Oracle and needed to travel to do her work, though this would mean that she could go around Lucis as well now, at last. He could join her for that, which could be nice in its own way. And he would like to see Tenebrae again.

But as he'd suggested to his father, he wondered if this wasn't a way for Niflheim to get their hands on him. The Chosen King. Just when he'd spoken of the prophecy and Umbra seemed to indicate that he was right, that it was time for it all to come to a head, and they lure him in with this promise.

Hard to be excited about marrying his best friend, the woman he had been afraid to let himself love, when he was looking at likely walking to his death, one way or another. Be it at the hands of Niflheim or to fuel the Crystals power to cleanse Eos of the Starscourge, it hardly mattered. Either way, he wasn't likely looking at much time.

At least he would be able to see Luna first. Even if he would have to say goodbye to her again soon after. He sat up quickly as he realized a large part of what he wanted to say. What he wanted to reassure her of. He had promised her long ago that he would see to it that he would fulfill the prophecy, and he would remind her that he would do it. No matter what. He wouldn't let the Empire do whatever it wanted with him, with them. He would go to her, marry her if she truly wanted it as he did, but then he would do what he had to, to bring her a world without the Starscourge.


End file.
